


Obsession

by bunnv



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Eren Yeager, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Human! Eren, Levi Spoils Eren Yeager, M/M, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), age gap kind of bc levi is a very old demon, but eren will be of age if anything happens!!, inuyasha verse?, levi is an owl demon, only sess is mentioned briefly, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnv/pseuds/bunnv
Summary: Levi had never wanted anything more in his entire life. This boy was everything he was not; beautiful, kind, caring, light, untouched and pure. It was thrilling and dangerous. He wanted to devour this boy whole, consume his light, capture his soul and mark him as his own. The boy would be his.An open-ended series about the own demon Levi and his beautiful human Eren.





	1. Sapidity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This fic is placed in the Inuyasha universe, which means a lot of the aspects will be based off of Inuyasha!
> 
> It's also a open-ended story, meaning each chapter is a possible ending to the story... unless I decide to post another chapter!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! <3

“Fuck.” The curse left Levi’s mouth as he struggled to fly. The damned dog demon had managed to injure one of his wings. The poison that resided within the demon’s claws slowly worked itself into Levi’s body. 

With another loud and audible curse, he flared his wings out in an attempt to parachute him down while the rest of his body surrendered to the poison. He had lived long enough to know that the poison wouldn’t kill a demon of his caliber but unfortunately, it was still strong enough to paralyze his body. 

He slowly began his descent into a forest, his black wings stuttering every few seconds making his movements appear jerky and jittery. Once he was a mile above a lush forest, his wings submitted to the poison and he plummeted straight down onto a field of flowers. Using his last bit of strength, he propped himself up against a nearby tree and quickly used his aura to secure a barrier that would prevent any demons from coming within a five mile radius of him. With another curse, he closed his eyes and willed his body to sleep in order to purge the poison. 

The sun was annoying, Levi concluded. Firstly, the bright son of a bitch woke him up. And secondly, its disgusting rays of heat were burning every inch of his exposed skin and seeping its warmth into his dark clothing. Thoroughly annoyed, his pointed ears perked up to listen to his surroundings, listening to hear if any intruders had somehow broken through his barrier. Due to the sheer amount of demon blood Levi had – his barrier was the strongest around. The barrier was strong enough to keep even the smallest bug out, thank god for that. (He absolutely hated bugs.) He pulsed his aura, a warning to any demon who might have lingered around the area for a taste of his power. Levi stiffened as he heard leaves crunch to his right. The demon attempted to flex his arms but found he was still under the spell of paralysis. In a last ditch effort, he snapped his eyes open, glared at the intruder, and hoped his death stare was enough to make the threat disappear.  

His eyes widened ever so slightly at the creature before him. It was a human boy, no older than 8, with fluffy brown hair and eyes so green it was as if he was a creature born straight from the forest gods themselves. The sun seemed to wrap itself around the boy, casting an ethereal glow around his body. His skin glittered and when he smiled – Levi’s cold heart stopped beating. (Or others would argue, started beating.) This boy was the most beautiful creature Levi had ever seen in his 857 years in this world. 

“ --s’awake! I got ya’ some berries and water in a spring I found not so far from here and and I ate some berries on the way here and I don’ think they’re posi- posi- posin-isth..” The boy furrowed his brow when he tried to pronounce the word but once he said it his eyes glowed and his grin, although missing one his front teeth, shined at Levi. Levi’s heart pounded in his chest, something warm curling inside of him nestling itself in his heart.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the boy. How could this creature get through his barrier? Not even, Erwin, the King of Black Owl Clan, could break through his barrier. His eyes darted across the field, flexing his aura, testing the air. There must be a mage, witch, or demon with enough power to conjure such a beautiful boy. The boy could be a snake demon – a seemingly innocent creature right until they press up against your neck and rip your throat out. Or he could even be a disgusting creation of a spider demon – created through webs of lies, trying to get Levi caught into its cobwebs. 

“M’ names Eren! What’s your name?” Eren smiled completely oblivious to Levi’s death glare aimed directly at him. Levi could only grunt – the poison still flowing through his veins. 

Even without Levi reply, Eren continued to chatter. The boy explained how he was lost and was getting scared but then he stumbled upon Levi. Eren talked animatedly for an hour, telling Levi about his parents; Grisha and Carla, his best friend Armin; the ocean (which he never left his town, Shiganshina, to see because it was too dangerous!), his favorite food (strawberries because he loved picking them with his mom), and everything the boy could think of. It wasn’t until another half hour that Eren’s eyes began to droop down, his soft pink lips opened in a large yawn and his arms stretched in the air. 

“ ‘m sleepy. ‘M gonna take a nap ‘kay?” Eren’s eyes looked for a comfortable place to nap and began to shuffle around Levi before plopping himself into the crook of Levi’s arm, his head pressed against Levi’s chest and his small arms wrapped around the side of the demon’s torso. 

Levi’s body tingled in response. The left side of his body pulsed with a fire that consumed him. He urged his body, his arms, even his fingers to move. To throw the boy off of him so he could fly away. Although he hadn’t been able to feel an auras besides the boy’s, he was still wary. The kid had still somehow managed to get past his barrier – he was still a threat, no matter how much Levi’s heart yearned for the bright-eyed child. 

His eyes clenched shut as he let the fire consume him. The flamed lapped at his insides – burning, scorching, purifying everything in its reach until suddenly it stopped. His heart pounded in his chest, sweat dripping down his forehead, a bodily attempt to cool him down. The fire became a sweet caress. It wrapped around his cold body, gently cradling his soul, soothing his spirit, and taming his heart. 

Levi waited another hour for the feeling to cease – it was strange. It was  _ addicting _ . He had never felt so safe, secure, so  _ warm _ . He glanced at Eren. The boy looked so peaceful and beautiful and pure and safe. Levi’s body finally relaxed, this really was just a human boy.

Levi fingers twitched – a sure sign that the poison was beginning to fade. He itched to touch the boy, to run his fingers through his hair, to pierce his nails into the unmarred skin. Under Levi’s stare, the boy began to stir, his little fingers gripping into Levi’s black shirt. Eren rubbed his face into Levi’s chest before opening his eyes. Eren blinked slowly at Levi, before he quickly sat into a sitting position. 

“ s’not a dream?” Eren rubbed his eyes and Levi’s hands clenched into a fist, his sharp nailed digging into his skin, drawing blood, alarmed at his own thoughts. The boy was  _ cute _ . Too fucking cute. 

It took Eren a few minutes to wake up fully from his nap. He took the opportunity to sit fully into Levi’s lap and continue his conversation (rather one-sided conversation) with Levi. Eren told stories that his mom had told him, times where he would help his father at work, or that time when he baked a cake with his mom. He would throw all his emotions into the story using his whole body to reenact the scene, his arms flailing around, his eyes showing Levi every emotion the boy had to offer. Levi was left breathless. 

Growing bored of his own voice, Eren set out to play in the flower field. Every once in while, Eren would find the perfect flower and run up to Levi. He’d twirl the flower in his fingers, kiss the tips of the petals before gently setting it down onto Levi’s lap. This continued until Levi’s lap, which was originally black (because that was the only color he would ever wear) was overfilled with colorful flowers that sparkled under the sun. As Eren ran across the field, spinning and twirling, petals and flowers following his every move, Levi could only watch mesmerized.

Once Eren grew tired, he settled next to Levi. He slowly began to sort the flowers on Levi’s lap by color and shape. Eren started making bracelets, rings, and necklaces from the flowers. He made a few for himself, delicately placing them on his fingers, wrist, neck, and the top of his head. Then he set to work on Levi’s matching pair. By the time the sun began to set, Eren had finished looping the last white flower into Levi’s flower crown and placed it on top of the demon.

When Eren stepped back to look at Levi, the low sun danced along Eren’s skin. The glow of the sunset shone against the flowers Eren had placed on himself and he was beautiful, oh so beautiful. Eren clapped his hands and let out a childish laugh. “Ya really look like ‘n angel!” Eren giggled and plopped himself into Levi’s lap, careful not to crush any of the flowers. 

Eren’s stomach grumbled and a cold chill passed through the field. The boy shivered and huddled closer into Levi. The boy stared out into the forest before rubbing his eyes. 

“I wanna go home. I miss my momma. ‘M hungry and cold.” His green eyes looked up into Levi’s own stormy gray eyes. “But don’ want to leave ya.” 

Eren’s eyes began to water as his bottom lip trembled. His arms wrapped around Levi as much as his small arms could and hugged him tightly as he began to cry. After a few minutes the crying settled down and then Eren had fallen victim to sleep once again.

Levi glanced at the small creature that was clutching onto his shirt. His arms moved on their own accord and wrapped themselves under the boy as Levi stood. His left arm was placed under Eren’s thighs as his right arm rested on the boys back, making him snug against Levi.

The dark demon felt his chest burn as he glanced at the boy. Eren was so young. So beautiful. So pure. He was everything Levi was not. He was the light and Levi was the dark. 

He was an angel; a beautiful, pure, untouched, and untainted angel. 

Levi’s eyes flashed red as he growled, sharp teeth reflecting the moonlight.

Eren was _his_. 

This creature, this  _ boy _ , was his and Levi was selfish. He wanted the boy more than anything he wanted in his entire existence. He wanted to consume Eren’s purity, snuff out the light inside of him, make Eren’s his. He wanted to contain the light, lock Eren in a box free from danger and chaos so only Levi could experience his purity. Only for the boy to be tainted by Levi’s own claws. He wanted Eren. 

_ Levi. Wanted. Him.  _

His arms around the boy tightened. Eren’s hands gripped onto the demon, a tear that clung to his lash began to freely fall down his cheek.

No.

Eren deserved more. He didn’t deserve a life trapped in darkness. He would allow Eren to go back to his parents and live a life fit for a human. Levi gripped the boy tighter his nails piercing through Eren’s clothes. He would let Eren go. He would let Eren be free. He would let Eren live. Eren would not be his. Eren did not belong to him. 

Levi took down his barrier and began to hear the cries of humans nearby. 

“EREN!” 

“Eren! Baby, where are you?” 

“Eren!!”

The voices quickly grew closer to the two. The light of their torches coming into the distance. Levi gently set Eren down against the same tree Levi had been resting on for the past day. Eren stirred, his eyes opened slightly to see what caused the disturbance. Levi quickly shuffled off his coat and placed it on the boy. Eren began to fall asleep again, his hands gripping the coat closer to his body.

Levi bent down on his knees and ran his fingers through the boy’s bangs, careful not to knock over the flower crown. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon Eren’s head. 

“Levi. My name is Levi.” 

His voice was a whisper as he answered the only question the boy had ever asked him. Then he was gone, seconds before the flower field was filled with torches and shouts for the beautiful creature that was not Levi’s. 

_ Yet.  _


	2. Suspire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hate how this chapter came out but honestly I rewrote it three times so I just gave up lol.

Levi enchanted the flowers. They would never wither as long as he was alive to give them his own life force. It was a measly price to pay, to remember the beautiful child from his past. 

When he had flown back that night, covered in flowers, his clan was needless to say; shocked. Their best soldier – nevertheless the captain of their general army – had disappeared after a fight with the dog demon lord and returned twenty-four hours later with a copious amount of flower accessories. They bombarded him with questions filled with concern and amusement. A hand reached out to grab a flower. The whites of Levi’s eyes bled black, the edges of his eyes turned in making his eyes oddly circular and inhuman, nails grew into claws, teeth became jagged, midnight black wings stretched outward towards the threat.

“Don’t fucking touch them.”

He saw red for the next hour and nearly cut off the arm of the person who reached for it. (It was Hanji.) No, no one could touch the flowers. Even Levi touching the flowers tainted them, tainted the purity Eren gave with each kiss on the tips of its petals.

After that day, no one questioned the flowers that adorned their leader’s body. (At least while he was around.)

Soaring above the green landscape below, Levi flapped his black wings to gain speed.

“Captain! The skies are clear, there are no more eagle demons in our territory.” Gunther flew next to Levi, shouting his report.

“Where’s Petra?” Levi glanced to his left, seeing Eld and Auoro flying towards him.

“Right here, Boss!” Petra flew from his right, gliding steadily next to Levi.

“Report?” The squad flew in a V-formation back to the castle. 

“There was a demon attack in Shiganshina sir! Apparently the town doctor was dealing with some high ranking demons and couldn’t pay up.”

Levi immediately stopped his flight towards base. His heart began to beat against his chest just as his eyes began to bleed pink. 

_“M’dad, he’s tha’ village doctor! People in tha’ village say he’s tha’ town hero b’cuz he saves lives!”_

 

“Boss?”

“Captain?”

 The squad stopped in shock and called back to their leader.

“What happened to the doctor, Petra?” Levi growled out. His hands clenched to a fist, blood trickling out of the sides.

“Not sure. When I got to the village it was already in flames. I heard from some low class demons that the doctor has been missing for a couple weeks now.”

Levi eyes finally bled red as he let out a vicious snarl. He abruptly turned and sped off to the small village in a ball of light. The trip would’ve normally taken them two or three hours, based on wind conditions, but it had taken Levi only five minutes. Only high class demons were able to travel in light form and Levi was the only of his clan powerful enough to master this skill.

 He hovered above the burnt town. Charred ashes and smoke still danced in the air. Dead bodies were scattered around and he could see skeletons of families curled up together in their burnt down houses.

 Everything was destroyed. There was no sign of any life form. There was no sign of Eren.  _His_ Eren. 

 Levi’s wings let out a gust of wind as he began to flap wildly in rage. He began to pick up pieces of charred wood tossing them aside to try to find any remnants of the boy. Wood crumbled in his hands, his fingertips turing black. Normally this amount of dirt on his body would drive him insane, but he was far from insane right now.

 There was no way some measly demon’s could kill Eren. No, he had to be alive. Eren was _his._ His life was Levi’s to control, to wield, to shape, to _own_.

 He could feel his demon blood calling out to him. To find the demons that burned this village, _Eren’s_ village, and kill them all. The edges of his body began to blur, his anger could no longer be kept at bay until he smelt it.

A breeze swept up and around him, tickling his sense and calming his demon blood to a low simmer. It was his own scent, years old but clearly his. And the most soothing and intoxicating aroma that could only belong to one creature.

He flew to the source of the smell buried upon a pile of charred wood. His coat. The one he left Eren all those years ago. It was still as pristine and perfect as the day he left it, thanks to the black demon’s spiderwebs that was used to create the coat.

Levi held the material to his nose and inhaled. He could smell the purity clearing his lungs and leaving a blazing trail through his system. It was no doubt Eren’s scent, a few days old but nevertheless the smell was absolutely intoxicating.

The red finally began to bleed out of his eyes as Levi shut them tightly, urging his demon blood into control.

_“S’times there’s really really big demons that come n’ attack the village! We gots’ a miko to protect us but my dad doesn’ really trust her, so he built this reaaaally big tunnel in a well! Dad calls it a safe room. Gots lots of food and space for ‘m family to stay for a couple of weeks!”_

Levi’s eyes snapped open and darted across the village. A well. At the edge of the village. A single well, deep enough into the forest where only villagers would be able to see it and it would be safe from any demon attacks.

Levi quickly flew to the well and dropped down into the muddy mess at the bottom. The well was empty but had a ladder etched into the side, only visible if you looked hard enough. At the bottom of the well was a stone door, there seemed to be some kind of intricate code that needed to be placed in order for the door to move.

“Tch.”

Levi’s fist smashed through the stone, making it crumble into dust as he brushed his hand off. Once the dust filtered out and settled, he smelled it.

The intoxicating aroma that had him enraptured for the past 15 years. The scent that had been ingrained in his mind and was burned into his very flesh. The only thing he ever wanted, the only thing he ever craved. Eren. The scent was fresh and real, and fucking _alive._

Levi’s mouth quirked up as he peered into the dark cave. A feral grin played at his lips.

Finally, Eren would be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon!Levi Facts:
> 
> Levi is on the same power level as Sesshoumaru. He has two twin katana blades; tengoku and jigoku (heaven & hell.) Tengoku has the power to absorb the enemies life force/power while jigoku is able to use this excess power to attack. Both swords must be used at the same time or right after one another. 
> 
> If only tengoku is used, Levi will have too much energy in his body he cannot physically contain it (unless his own life force is incredibly low.) If only jigoku is used, it will eventually deplete Levi of all his energy.
> 
> Because of this, if one of his swords becomes disarmed, Levi will almost always forfeit the other sword and begin to fight with his talons (claws.) Both of his blades are made with the talons of his true form. 
> 
> Levi also has the ability to throw his own feathers as daggers. (Not many have this ability because it depends on feather strength and not many are willing to rip out their own feathers for a fight.)


	3. Reunited

Levi’s dark wings extended open and he bolted down the dirt tunnel. It seemed to stretch for miles before he saw a wooden door. The door looked fairly old. The wood was faded into a light brown, with several cracks amidst it. However, the door seemed very sturdy – but not sturdy enough that the demon couldn’t break it. There was a small keyhole, just small enough to the point where it wouldn’t be visible to a normal human eye. There was also no knob, meaning that whoever wanted access into this door needed the key. With a snort, Levi placed a clawed hand at the wooden door and it was almost satisfying how the door cracked and creaked under his palm without any effort. With a slight flick of the wrist, the lock holding the door in place snapped and the door slowly pushed forward.

The room was fairly large for being underground. There were bookcases of files, boxes of supplies, and and piles of clothes. Despite it being fairly dim, with the exception of the lantern placed by the door, it looked very homey. The walls were lined with wood, probably for extra structure and the barest hint of light shone through the ceiling under certain cracks of wood. However, Levi could care less about the looks of the place, there was only one thing on his mind. Always on his mind – never fucking left his mind.  

As soon as the door opened, he was hit with the aroma of jasmine tea mixed with rain and lightning. How a simple human could even smell like lightning was an amazing feat itself. Demons had extremely better senses than humans and were able to smell simple things humans couldn’t, the smell of lightning and on a sunny day, the rays of the sun. Humans never smelt like these seemingly intangible scents, but here was the boy who haunted his dreams smelling like the very thing that empowers his soul. It was almost painful how delicious it was. It smelt like raw power, that made Levi’s mouth salivate and the whites of his eyes were immediately pink. The overwhelming urge to _consume_ chanted in his mind.

Pink-rimmed eyes scanned the room slowly. His eyes landed on a mound of blankets in the corner of the room. His eyes could see the slight movement of breathing as the blankets moved up and down.

“Mikasa? Is that you?” A raspy voice called out before falling into a fit of coughs.

Levi’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes narrowed at the pile. His heart began to pound at what seemed like a million beats per minute once he heard that voice. The voice was so achingly familiar yet so different.

There was nothing he could compare to the sound of his brunet’s voice. It was like smooth melody of a harp, a symphony of angels singing their choir, or perhaps even the tinkling of a pixie. Whatever it was – it was absolutely fucking beautiful.

The demon slowly crept closer to the mound of blankets. Almost as if he was a predator stalking towards his prey. No not almost, he was certainly a predator and there was no doubt in his mind that Eren was his prey. It was in his demon blood, he was a natural born predator who fed on the less fortunate and lesser beings, those of which included humans. Except, no, he would never devour Eren’s flesh, no matter how tempting or delicious the boy smelt. He would consume his soul, suck the life out of the boy but he would never rip into the delectable meat that was on Eren’s bones. It was then when fear struck his heart. What if Eren did not remember? What if Eren was terrified of him and rejected his presence?

No. It did not matter. He concluded. Eren would be his regardless of what the boy felt. It would be for the best if Eren wanted to be with him willingly, but if he refused – well he did not have a choice. The boy belonged to him. Eren belonged to him the minute he walked into the forest years ago.

Once Levi reached the bundle, he sunk down to his knees. The room shook with the amount of sheer force his knees brought. The air slightly wavered, manipulated by Levi’s strong aura.

When the coughing finally stopped, a head peaked out from under the fabrics.

His hair was still as brown as ever. As brown as the bark on the trees from the forest. It remained fluffy to the point where Levi knew if he were to touch it, it would feel like the cottontail of a baby rabbit. The once cute child-like features were gone and replaced with a boy-like charm. Although he still had a soft jawline and a puff in his cheeks that indicated his youth.

But his eyes.

His eyes were different. Where before they had a been a deep forest green, they were now a shining light emerald that sparkled like the finest jewels. Said eyes widened in shock, scrawny arms flailed out from out of the covers to back away from the dark demon.

Levi remained stoic. His pink-tinted eyes never left the boy, as his heart kept pounding. Being so close to his object of obsession for the past fifteen years set the ember that the boy had lit years ago into a blazing fire in his soul. The boy was even more gorgeous than he remembered, and still the most magnificent creature his aged eyes had ever laid upon.

“Y-you’re real! I knew it! Everyone thought I was crazy saying I met a fallen angel, but here you are!” Eren exclaimed, his precious pink lips up turning into a beautiful pearly white smile. Any missing teeth had been replaced by a set of perfect full-grown shiny white teeth. “ _Levi_!”

Levi’s eyes flashed red and a growl threatened to escape his throat once he heard his name escape from those gorgeous lips.

However, as always, the boy did the unthinkable.

Bursting out of his cocoon of blankets, the brunette threw his arms and wrapped them tightly around the demon’s shoulders. Eren’s cheek rested upon his left shoulder and his neck was pressed into Levi’s face.

Levi froze. The soft delicate flesh of the boy’s neck was pressed so firmly into his face that any light inhalation brought upon an ecstasy he was unfamiliar with. The demon couldn’t help but to press his nose even closer upon the boy’s soft skin and breathe in the boy’s scent.

The fire, how could he have ever forgotten about the delicious fire that purified his very soul. His talons flexed as he slowly moved his hands to wrap them around the boy. The flames lapped at his skin, pushing down on his demonic aura in a fight of dominance. It was searing his soul, scorching it’s path inside his heart as he began to growl. But once his arms rested upon the boy’s back, the flames no longer tried to fight against his own aura. It began to dance and mingle until they intertwined together, mixing into a delicious cocktail of power. It was something he had never tasted nor felt in his life. It was enthralling. It was completely addicting and he would never let this boy out of his sight.

“ _Eren_.” Levi growled into the brunet’s neck. His own pale lips touching upon searing hot flesh, he could nearly taste him. He could extend his canines at this very moment and bite into the pure solid flesh in front of him and the boy would have no choice but to be his mate. It was a tempting idea, but in the back of his mind he knew Eren would resent him for it. Instead, he chose to place a soft kiss upon the boy’s pulse.

As Eren gently pulled away to look at Levi, he kept his arms wrapped around Levi’s neck. A beautiful rose blush danced across his cheeks as green eyes twinkled with curiosity as his eyes met with the demon’s.

Levi closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh scent of purity, before opening to reveal his own startling silver eyes. The pink tint had finally faded once the boy was in his arms. Time seemed to stop as they gazed into each other’s eyes. For Levi, it felt like everything in the past fifteen years had been worth it just for this moment.

“What are you doing here?” Eren questioned, before pulling one arm away from Levi’s neck to cough into the crook. “I thought you would forget all about the little boy from the forest!”

“Never,” Levi mumbled as one of his sharp talons moved the brush a stray hair out of Eren’s face. “I could never forget you.”

The boy flushed an even more brilliant shade of pink before his lips curved into a blinding smile.

Levi was completely enraptured.

“I never forgot you. I have subordinates that check on your village every few weeks,” Levi pressed his palm against the boy’s soft cheek. He wondered briefly what it would look like if his talons were to pierce the delicate skin, the look of ruby red blood caressing the boy’s pale skin. What his blood would taste like. Would it feel like fire? Would it taste like the finest of red wines? His mouth nearly began to salivate at the thought.

“Oh? Why did you come then?” Eren asked in innocent curiosity as his head bobbed to the side like an innocent puppy. “Not that I’m complaining or anything!”

“Your village was on fire.” Levi had never had much tact. He wasn’t one for talking, nor was he one to communicate with humans. It would seem that being blunt would be the only way to go. “I had to find you.”

Eren’s smiled dropped once he heard Levi’s words.

“W-what do you mean? That’s not true! You’re lying!” He accused the demon, tears instantly filled his eyes as he began to panic. The boy tried to push the demon away but the arms wrapped around him only gripped him tighter as he flailed around.

“I do not lie, Eren.” Levi replied curtly, not affected at all by the boy’s outrage. It was a reasonable reaction, he was merely the messenger not the vile creatures who massacred the village.

“I-I just saw Jean, Armin and Mikasa this morning… They… They have to be okay! They were leaving to get medicine and they left the village, maybe they left before the fire? Levi? Did you see a girl with black hair and a red scarf? A horse-looking guy with white hair? A short blond?”

Eren was rambling in distress, his questions came out shaky as he began to sob. He was a mess. His cheeks began to flush red as the tears ran down his face. His small cries and hiccups would erupt from his mouth every few seconds. And Levi couldn’t have been anymore enamored. Even as a shaking sobbing mess the boy was gorgeous. A flash of what the boy would look like weeping underneath him, sobbing and crying for release, entered Levi’s mind and he nearly lost to his inner demon once again.

“I did not see any survivors.” The demon replied stoically despite how his heart beat for the sobbing boy in his arms.

“The-there’s… no way! M-mikasa… Armin… Jean…” Eren cried desperately. “I… What.. What do I do now?

“I will take you to my home,” Levi replied, his thumb wiping away the tears on the brunet’s face. “You will want for nothing.”

“W-what?!” The boy hiccuped as his hands clutched onto Levi’s coat.

“You will come back with me to the mountains.”

“B-but what if my friends are okay?! I-if I leave with you, they won’t know where I am…” Eren right hand swiped at his tears as his left hand rested upon Levi’s own.

“Hn. My subordinates will stay here for a few days and wait to see if your companions arrive.” Levi spoke carefully, “They will be allowed to stay in the mountains with you.”

Levi would give the boy anything he wanted. If the boy wanted his friends then so be it. If he had to bring them back from the dead, then he would go find that damn dog demon that poisoned him years ago and have him bring his shitty blades and resurrect the humans if that was what the boy wanted. He would want for nothing but he would never leave Levi.

No. He would give the boy anything his heart desired. But the boy could not leave, not now. Not ever.

“I… but, why me… I’m just a human boy whose always sick… It would be better if you just let me rot here… I would only be a burden.” The boy’s emerald eyes glanced down to stare at the floor. 

Levi growled in response. As if he would ever let the boy rot anywhere. As long as Levi was alive, the boy would remain alive. Who gave a fuck about what the god’s wishes were. He would defy all odds to keep the boy at his side. The boy’s life was his.

“You will not rot here. I will not allow it.” Levi’s eyes flashed pink and Eren gasped in response. “You WILL come with me, Eren. It is not a question.”

“Hey! I’m allowed to make my own decisions!” Eren shouted at Levi, anger filling his eyes. The emerald eyes began to shimmer with darkness turning into a dark green. “You can’t just order me around!”

The demon was not a bit offended by the boy’s response. Once again, anger was natural. It did not matter if the boy hated him. Although he would prefer the boy’s favor, he would take the boy regardless of his feelings.

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi’s voice lowered an octave, the boy’s name sounding like a sweet melody. “ _Please_.”

Eren gulped as he stared at Levi. The darkness in his eyes began to fade and restored to the light emerald color.

“O..okay.” The boy gave a small nod as he continued to stare at the demon. It was then when he finally noticed. “Y-you still have the flowers!”

The brunette’s beautiful eyes widened in shock.

“Of course.” Levi murmured.

“W-why did you keep them?! How are they still alive?” Eren questioned as his touched the petals with the tips of his fingers. He reached out and touched the white flowers that rested on Levi’s head.

The demon reached up and grabbed the boys hand right as Eren touched the flowers. Apologies were about to spill from the boy’s lips but the froze when Levi brought the hand to his lips. Placing several gentle kisses on each finger tip. His silver gaze interlocked with emerald green.

“An angel left kisses on every single petal, just like this.” Levi mumbled into the hand. “How can I throw away a gift from an angel?”

Eren cheeks flushed pink as he burrowed his head into Levi’s chest in embarrassment.

“We will leave immediately. Do you have anything you want to get before we leave?”

Eren nodded against Levi’s chest as he gently pulled himself away. The boy crawled out of his lap once the grip of the demon’s talons loosened and on shaky legs walked over to a box on one of the bookshelves.

“How much stuff can I bring?” Eren asked as he shuffled through the items in the box.

“As much as you want. I can have my subordinates bring your things when they get here.” Levi replied. “I suggest bringing the important things for now.”

The brunette nodded to himself as he grabbed several scrolls and shoved them into a small sack. Riffling through another box, he dumped in a handful amount of vials into the sack before pulling at the string on the top to close the sack. Opening one last box, however this box was made out of wood and much smaller than the rest. Gently pulling out a brass key looped through a thin leather string. Eren gently placed the key over his head and rested it in between his collarbones.

“I.. I think I’m ready…” Eren grasped tightly onto the sack as he stood facing Levi. His whole body trembled as if standing was exerting too much energy for his thin body. But despite looking like a fragile little lamb, the boy was still the most painfully beautiful thing Levi had ever set his eyes on.

A slight draft burst threw the room from the cracks on the ceiling. The boy shivered violently in response, his arms immediately coming up to wrap them around his body.

In a flash, Levi grabbed the coat he had left at the door and gently put the coat around the boy’s shoulders. Tying the sleeves together to make sure the coat would not fall off.

Taking a step back from the boy, Levi made sure to examine the boy head from toe. Imagine his surprise to find the small creature that had him enraptured for fifteen years was now taller than him. He almost growled at the fact that he had to slightly tilt his head up to fully look into the boy’s eyes but he pushed the anger away, in favor of  pressing the boy back into his body. Attempting to meld their skins together, just like how their auras were now permanently mixed.

Crouching slightly, Levi swooped Eren into his arms, holding him like how a husband would hold his blushing bride. Which wasn’t a far reach, seeing how red Eren became at the position.

Eren sputtered and burrowed his head into the crook of Levi’s neck in embarrassment. Levi could feel the heat radiating of the boy in groves and it warmed his pale cold body. With a deep inhale, he let the stinging thunder of electricity burn his lungs like a drug.

“Hold on tightly, Eren.” Levi commanded as his wings spread out. Ready to burst through the shabby wooden panels and straight to his home in the mountains. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck in response, only pressing his face closer into the demon’s cold flesh. Levi flapped his wings, slowly lifting the two into the dusty air as he gathered his power to be able to travel in a ball of light.

Clutching onto the boy, his talons pierced through his old coat as he clenched his fists in excitement. Nothing had prepared him for this day.

The day Eren Jaeger was finally _his_ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon! Levi Facts:  
> Being an owl demon, Levi is very adept at flying and is the fastest in his clan. Levi has the power to travel in a ball of light (also known as orb of light.) This takes years of practice and an extraneous amount of power.
> 
> Aerial flights are his speciality. The higher ground gives him an advantage and he will almost always fight while flying. He is his most agile when in the air. However, if his wings are injured, he will begrudgingly fight on land. While his fighting on land is still of a extremely high caliber, it is a far cry from his aerial skills. 
> 
> As a result, Levi will always protect his wings and would rather have direct blows to his body and limbs if it meant that his wings would come out injury-free.


End file.
